Celopatra
by jasblue97
Summary: Danny's family takes in an exchange student from Egypt. Her name is Cleo Pathria. Danny doesnt even get to show her around the school when a ghosts attacks! but, the ghost isnt after him... he's after Cleo. Can Danny help the the decenten of Cleopatra?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Well, this will be my second story. Hopefully, this one goes well.**

**Danny: I know I'm gonna have say this often, but, Jasmine owns nothing! If she did…. Let's just say there would be a lot more gore.**

**ME: I hope you all enjoy this story; I've had it in my head for quite some time. Please review! And be as honest as possible, you don't help people by being nice.**

Danny flew high above Amity Park, enjoying the cool night air, and loving the full moon illuminating the city. He was just enjoying some time to himself, for once. No ghosts were attacking the city, no Skulker trying to hunt him down, and threatening to hang his pelt on his wall. Nothing. Just by himself, and completely bli-

"Ghost!"

Danny sighed; all good things must come to an end, unfortunately. He fallowed the sounds of the panic, trying to see the ghost. "You've got to be kidding me." He sighed, once he saw who it was.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny quickly blasted him with an ecto-ray. The annoying, pathetic ghost disappeared. Danny saw the person who screamed, only a little kid and his mother, no surprise they freaked out. People normally over react over the smallest things.

Danny checked his watch, and sighed yet again. He's little night flight **(A/N did not mean for that to rhythm, it just sorta happened)** was over for tonight. Unfortunately, now he'd have to go back home, and clean up his room for the exchange student he was taking in. He and this kid had to share a room! But Danny didn't complain, he wanted to as nice to this kid as possible. He kinda felt bad that the student was coming into a new country, and would know no one. Danny flew into his room, changed, and went to bed.

_The next day….._

Cleo stared at the strange house before her. It was made of brick, and had a huge sign that said **Fenton** on it. She sighed, this was the place she was staying until she got out of high school, which was another three years. And, if these people were willing, let her stay until she got into a college. But she wasn't expecting that much hospitality, people these days could be straight up rude.

Cleo turned up her iPod, and sang the words softly:

_When she says she only wants me_

_Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_

_When she says I'm like a disease_

_I wonder how much more I can spend_

_Well I guess I should stick up for myself_

_But I really think its better this way _

_The more you suffer it shows you really care_

_Right? Yeah-eh-eh._

Cleo smiled; Offspring was one of her favorite bands. She pulled out her headphones, and knocked on the door to the strange house. She shifted uneasily on her feet as she heard something fall over, and people's muffled yells. This was one weird family_, _that much she could gather from the sounds.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a man in a orange jump suit was there, green slime covered him. "Uh… hi, I'm Cleo Pathria, I'm the exchange student from Egypt….. This is the Fenton house, right?"

Jack smiled hugely, "Cleo! You finally made it! Come in!" The young girl smiled, and shuffled in. "Excuse the mess, my wife and I are ghost hunters you see. We were just working on an experiment in the kitchen."Cleo paled. _Ghost hunters…_This was not good. "Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yes. Just a little over whelmed with this whole thing." She said, forcing a smile.

"Well, come meet the family." He lead her into the kitchen. Cleo almost burst out laughing. Two teens, and a woman were standing in the slime filled kitchen, the only thing you could only see the boy's icy blue eyes, as he glared at his mother. The girl was simply trying to wash the ecto plasma off her clothes and book. "Everyone, this is Cleo, the exchange student, all the way from Egypt!"

"Hello," Cleo smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, Cleo, we weren't expecting you until this evening. Sorry about the mess," Maddy said, grabbing a rag and whipping her face clean, "Well, I'm Maddy, you've met my husband, Jack. And these are our kids, Jasmine, and Daniel."

"You can call us Jazz and Danny," Jazz said, cleaning her face.

"Well, Danny would you mind taking Cleo's things to your sister's room." Maddy said, "We'll clean up in here."

"No problem." Danny went into the living room, grabbed Cleo's bags, and lead her upstairs, "This is your room now. Until Jazz goes in college in a couple weeks, you'll have to share it with her."

"That's fine." Cleo said, "Um…. I was wondering, was your dad serious when he said your parents are ghost hunters?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "They make a living out of it, somehow. Don't worry about what happened downstairs, that's a daily thing here, just always watch your back, you have no idea what might explode here." Danny said with a small grin. "Well, I'll let you unpack."

_The next day…_

Cleo fallowed Danny to school, they were both sophomores. And Danny's mom had called Lancer and asked if Cleo could have all the same classes as Danny, until she got used to the school. Cleo felt kinda bad, she was forcing Danny to show her everything around the school, and town. "Well, this is it." Danny said, as they made it to the steps of the school. "Fallow me to the office, Lancer will want to talk to you."

Cleo adjusted the gold circlet around her head. He silver bangles she wore around her wrists clanging softy as she fallowed the halfa up the steps. "So, why do your parents hunt ghosts?"

Danny sighed; he had heard this question a million times over the past fifteen years of his life. "Well, honestly, there are a lot of ghosts around here, and parents try to stop them. But, it's really Phantom who does all the work, and parents want him dead…. Or as close as dead as he could be." Danny shrugged, "He's kinda the town super hero."

"Then why do your parents want him dead?" Cleo asked, confused.

"My parents think all ghosts are evil, one way or another. Which I totally disagree with, but they don't listen to reason. They are my parents, it kinda their job not too I guess." He pause, "What about your parents, what do they do?"

"Oh, well my mom is a stay at home kinda person. My dad is a security guard at one of the museums back in Egypt." Cleo shrugged, "Nothing too exciting, really." _I wish….._ "My parents didn't really want me coming here, they wanted me to stay back at home, and do my job, out of my other brother's, I was special or something." _And, I'm supposed to be __HER__! How the hell am I supposed to live up to my ancestor? She was fucking queen of Egypt! I can't protect her things, not with so many people after me! _

"Well, you'll like it here. Trust me, Amity Park isn't so bad. After a while." Danny said, encouragingly.

Cleo opened her mouth to speak, when several people came into the hall screaming. She felt her tattoo burn, and cursed, "He's here." She said. "Danny, ru-"

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo." A ghost floated into the hall, laughing he name. "You thought you could run, didn't you?" he continued laughing. "Such a foolish child! You should know by now, I always get what I want, and I want you."

"How about you go find someone else to stalk, Tut." Cleo growled, her eyes going from their normal dark green, to a strange purple. "I'm actually alive, well half alive anyway."

Danny watched all of these, jaw on the ground. Cleo knew about ghosts…..and one was apparently after her. Tut simply laughed, "Why don't you stop hiding in that pathetic body, Cleopatra. I know you have simply shadowed the girl, and are trying to escape from me."

"For the last fucking time! I am not her! I am Cleo, not Cleopatra!"

"Your parents obviously didn't know that, they named you after the beautiful queen herself! Why do you reject that?" Tut cried.

"Because, if I really was her, I wouldn't even consider doing this." Cleo closed her eyes, and her hair shortened from its original mid back length to just above her shoulders, and her eyes were purple again. Her outfit changed as well, it went from a T-shirt and jeans, to a cream colored tank top, with a mini poncho over with, which only covered her chest. Her legs were covered with a brown skirt that had a cut all the way to her waist, brown leggings underneath.

Danny's eyes widened. Standing before him, was another halfa. And one that was a decedent of Cleopatra herself.

**ME: Cliffy, cliffy. I love doing that, either way. I hope you all liked it.**

**Danny: What song was that, I liked it.**

**ME: oh! That was self esteem, by offspring! They rock! If you've never heard them before, and you are into rock music, I highly suggest looking them up. They have a great number of great songs. Including Hammerhead, my personal favorite.**

**Danny: Well, that's all for today, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Chapter 2! Yeah, I can finally get it up! Thank you to those who reviewed! You're words are really encouraging!**

**Danny: I hate you. **

**Me: What I do this time?**

**Danny: Your stupid brother! He deleted this chapter! You could've posted it sooner, but he's an idiot.  
>ME: While I agree with you, no one other than me calls that little monkey an idiot. *Kicks Danny in the head* While I deal with 'Inviso-Bill' here, enjoy the story! <strong>

**Danny: you know I hate that name!**

**ME: Shut up!**

Danny stared at Cleo, awestruck. Who would've known, another halfa! And she was right here in front of him! He wasn't sure if this was a miracle or a curse. She could be a great ally, but would she be? That's what Danny was worried about.

"Ra! Osiris!" Cleo snapped Danny out of his thoughts, two huge Great Dane's appeared. One was white, with silver eyes, the other black with gold eyes. "Attack!' She ordered. They howled, and charged at Tut, Cleo grabbed Danny's hand, and pulled him down the hall.

"Cleo! What the hell is going on!" HE yelled, stopping.

"You dumbass, we need to go! If he catches me, and sees you with me, you're worse than dead!" She yelled, "Ra and Osiris will only hold him off for a little while."

Danny debated it, "Cleo, remember how I told you about the Phantom?" She gave him a lost look, but Danny continued. "I'm him." She was about to retort, when the white halo appeared around Danny's waist, and spread over his body, changing his clothes into the black and white hazmat suit, his raven hair snow white, and his icy blue eyes neon green, Cleo's jaw dropped. "And like it said, it's my job to protect this town from ghosts, and that guy back there, is a ghost."

"You idiot! Tut is one of the most powerful ghosts in Egypt! You can't take him!" She yelled, as he ran down the hall. When Danny didn't stop, she mumbled, "Cleopatra, I really, really, really, hate you. You were supposed to go with him so he'd leave our family alone, now look what happened." She sighed, "I suppose you had your reasons." She snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a mini dust storm.

Danny slid to a stop as he entered the hall where Tut was. He saw the two dogs were injured, but still refused to give up._ If only Cujo was here, that little beast was a big help when I needed it. _He sighed as he remembered the little green dog.

"So," his head shot up at Tut's voice. "little Cleo had a new friend. You seem like a powerful enough boy," he examined Danny closely. "But, you are in my way of getting my bride, unfortunately I must destroy you."

"The hell you are." Danny shot him with an ecto ray, and Tut roared in rage. Danny narrowly dodged an object thrown at him. He saw it was….. a snake? "What the hell?"

"Ah, I see you have never come into contact with my kind of abilities before. You see, boy, all Egyptian ghosts, like myself, can control a certain kind of animal. Mine happens to be snakes, little Cleo's are those stupid mutts that protect her with their after lives. And that mangy cat, but she hardly uses him. Too much energy on something she can't control." He laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Cleo was behind him. "Yo! Ra, Osiris, let's show Tut here, our little trick." She grabbed both dogs by the neck, and said, "The Guardian of the Underworld, you are in my need. I summon you with the god of light and death." Her eyes glowed red, and the dogs turned to sand, they flew around Cleo, and she said, "Come on out, Isis!"

The sand formed together, Danny saw it shaping into a huge cat. No, not a cat, a tiger! A huge tiger, one that touched the ceiling with its shoulders, roared loudly. Danny had to cover his ears, to keep from going deaf, the tiger swiped at Tut, knocking him against the wall. "Isis! Send him home!" Cleo yelled. The tiger roared, and picked Tut up in its mouth. It swallowed him whole.

Cleo smiled, "Great job, Isis. You're improving." She placed a hand on its side, and sadly watched it turn back to dust, transforming back into the two Great Danes. Cleo looked at Danny, and said, "So, you know my secrete. That's just perfect." Suddenly, her body fell forward, and Danny rushed to catch her. He turned Cleo over, as her hair grew back to mid back length, and her clothes changed back to normal, he smiled slightly. He knew exactly how she felt. Danny threw her on to his back, and carried her home, knowing school would be close after the ghost attack.

_Else where…._

Vlad watched Cleo control Isis. He noticed how much it taxed her strength, how strong she actually was. _If I could get her, and Daniel, I could have all the power in the world, but, Daniel will be sure to warn her of me. I need to find away to get her,_ he re-watched the attacking ghost. "King Tut, who knew your spirit, was still wondering the world, so long after your young death. Hmmmm…. Maybe we could help each other." He paused, and grinned evilly, "This will take some time, but, it will be worth it when I am in control of the world." He laughed insanely to the empty air. _Watch your back Phantom, because you have more to worry about then just me. _

_Back in Amity Park…_

Cleo stared guiltily at the ground, not wanting the gaze of the two siblings before her. Danny, Jazz, Cleo, and her two dogs were in Danny's room, waiting, for Cleo to answer their question. How did she become a halfa?

"Ya see most women in my family are halfas, that's what you called it right?" She asked, not used to the term Jazz has used. They nodded, and she continued, "Well, I am Cleopatra's ancestor, her hundred-and-somthingth great granddaughter, I really didn't pay attention to my mom during the 'Talk' she gave me about my powers. All I know, is that my family protects what the queen didn't want the world to see. I've never been in the chamber myself, so I have no idea what's in it.

"But, my father, he wanted me to continue the family tradition of being a Guardian. It's not unusual for a girl in my family to have the ghost powers, but, my oldest brother has them as well, what's the point of me staying? So, I applied for the boarding student program, and got accepted. It was sheer luck that I ended up with another halfa." She smiled at Danny. "Ra and Osiris are my animals, along with Isis, who you saw me summon earlier. She's harder to get a hold of then these two. They are with me all the time. She comes and goes as I command." She shrugged, "These two are pretty tame, but, when I give the order, they go insane. They shouldn't hurt you if you don't threaten me."

Danny nodded, then asked, "That guy Tut, why does he want you so bad?"

Cleo sighed, and fell back on the bed. "Back when the _real_ Cleopatra was alive, she and Tut had an arrangement; she'd marry him, if he would leave our family alone. They both agreed, but Cleopatra died before it could be finished.

"Apparently, I look exactly like her in my ghost form, so, Tut thinks she was a ghost, and shadowed me when I was born. The only reason Tut is still around, is because he really wants to seal the deal made over thousands of years ago. When I was little, he used to 'protect' me from other spirits who had a grudge against my ancestor. Then as I got older his…interest in me changed." She shrugged, "I just wish he would leave me the hell alone."

Danny and Jazz shared a understanding look, Vlad was a lot like him, only, he only recently started stalking Danny. Danny looked at Cleo and smiled, "Cleo, welcome to our world."

**ME: Yea! I FINALLY got the chapter up. Again, thanks for all the reviews! I might forget to message back to you guys, so don't feel like I'm ignoring you, I just forget.**

**Danny: Why did you have to bring the fruit loop into this?**

**ME: *Smiles* it wouldn't be a good story without a crazy fruit loop. Either way, review please! Oh and one more thing, I'm pretty sure Cleopatra and Tut were in different time periods, but, I changed it for the story to work, and the names of the dogs, are the names of the Egyptian gods. Ra is the god of the sun, Osiris was the god of the underworld. Iris was not the guardian of the underworld, but I couldn't think of any other name. Alright, that's really it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: OK, there's a little bit of action in this chapter, but, it's mostly just a filler, until we get to the actual conflict, which is coming soon, just hold on please!**

**Danny: Thank you all for reviewing! It's great to hear your guys opinions, and, for whatever reason, the computer isn't letting Jasmine send any replies to the reviews, so, she'll get back to you all eventually, we just gotta figure out what's going on. Oh, she owns nothing other than the OC's Cleo, Tut, Ra Osiris, and Isis. **

Cleo opened her mouth to speak to Danny, but the door was suddenly knocked off its hinges. Tucker and Sam were standing in the door way, panting. Both noticed Cleo and asked, "Who's the chick?"

"And whose dogs are these?" Sam asked, kneeling down and rubbing Ra's huge head.

"Guys, this is Cleo, an exchange student from Egypt that's staying with us until she graduates from high school." Danny answered.

"And those are my dogs," Cleo answered, pulling her knees to her chin. "Ra! Osiris!" The stood at their masters commanding voice, "Vanish!" She barked the order. They nodded, and disappeared in a green mist. Sam and Tucker's jaw dropped. "I'm a half ghost, and those two are my animals." Cleo explained.

Danny explained the entire situation, and both Sam and Tucker nodded. "Cool, another halfa other then Danny, and Dani."

"Who?" Cleo asked.

"A friend of ours." Danny said, "Either way, how exactly do we get Tut to leave you alone?"

Cleo shrugged, "Hell if I know." Danny sighed, "I wish my ancestor had just given him what he wanted!" She cried, frustrated, "That would make things so much simpler!" She fell back on to the bed.

Sam thought about it, "Do you read hieroglyphics?"

Cleo snorted, "Can't everyone?" An awkward silence filled the air. "You're kidding me, right? None of you can?"  
>"It's not exactly a topic we cover in school, Cleo," Danny said defensively.<p>

"Whatever, as you were saying?"

"Well," Sam continued, slowly, "Maybe we can get something from your families past to get Tut away from you. I mean, Cleopatra was one of the smartest queens of Egypt, she had to have had back up plan if things between her and Tut went wrong."  
>"I'll say this much, they were always wrong. It was a forced marriage, Cleo never wanted Tut, Tut only wanted her." Cleo said, "But, I see what you mean." She chewed her cheek, "There is….something that might be able to help me out."<p>

"Well, tell us." Jazz said.

"There's a urn, an object meant only for my family. It's supposedly supposed to have a message from Cleopatra herself on it. But…"

"But what?" Danny asked.

"It's in the room with all the other things kept a secret from humanity. The room my family protects, and, well, they are kind of under the impression that no one in the family should read what's on it, not unless a 'sign' comes or something." Cleo sighed, "And they disowned me when I decided to leave home and come here." She rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the forming head ace she was getting from thinking about the huge argument she and her parents had as she packed her bags.

Danny felt bad for Cleo; her family disowned her for trying to make the right choice. And now, her life could end up depending o the message on the urn. He thought about it, "Is there any way to get to it?"

She opened one of her green eyes, "Since I still have my ghost powers, yes. Intangibility is the only way to get inside the room, plus you have to float around the room."

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Booby traps are on the floor, if you step on one false panel on the ground, you all into a pit of skates." Every stared at her, as she continued to explain the room, "And, there is also my family we'd have to deal with, they'd die before letting any of the secrets in the tomb get out." She paused, and then looked at Danny, "Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause, we're gonna go, and look at that urn."

Everyone's jaw dropped, Cleo simply smirked, "I like the way you think Danny. But, I'd rather not get you involved in a family feud, or, with my problems, it could end up being the death of you."

Danny laughed, "I've saved the world, and kept my secrete about being a half ghost. I'm sure I can take on a old fart like Tut,"

Cleo gave him a sad smile, "If only it was Tut I was worried about." She stood, and transformed, "Fine, we'll go, but, I don't think it would be safe for you three." Cleo looked at Jazz, Sam and Tucker, "You do seem like people who would be good in a fight, but, you don't have ghost powers, and could end up setting off a trap."

They nodded in understanding, Danny transformed as well, "So, how we getting there?" He asked Cleo.

She smiled, and said, "Don't freak out, and you'll be fine." She grabbed his hand.  
>"Wha-" He stopped as his body turned to sand, "Cleo!"<br>"I said don't freak out!" She said back.

_Else where….._

Tut stared at the strange man before him, "Why do want my Cleo?" He demanded.

"You see, Tut," Vlad smiled, "She is one of the most powerful ghosts ever seen, she could help me greatly in my plans. And, you, my dear friend, would finally have your queen."

Tut studied Vlad, "Continue,"  
>"All I need you to do, is capture both Cleo and the ghost boy, bring them to me, and I will use my methods to….break them."<p>

"I advise not doing that, at least to the boy while Cleo is there. When I last saw them, Cleo and the boy had a bond, even if they did not see it themselves, they are bound to each other stronger then even Osiris is too death. I lames terms, they were meant to be together."

Vlad raised a brow, "That makes this plan all the simpler, all you have to do now, is capture one, and I'll them as bait for the other. Simple."

"You are not listening, the rage of Cleopatra is not something to play with, half breed. If you harm the boy enough, Cleo will lose all control she has over Isis, you will surely die if she she's fit."

"I'll deal with that when it comes, but, I need to know now, will you do as I say?"

Tut nodded, "Of course, I still want my queen, but, heed my warning."

"Yes, yes," Vlad waved his hand, not really paying Tut much attention, _Finally,_ he thought, _I will rule the planet._

_In Egypt….._

Danny shook himself clean, "Ya know," he said, as he shook sand from his hair, "a little warning would've been greatly appreciated."

Cleo pulled the hood of her mini poncho off; Danny glared as he saw she was sand free. Cleo smirked, "That's the only reason I wear the hood." Her purple eyes smiling, she then whistled sharply. Ra and Osiris appeared before her. "Good boys," she rubbed their heads, "Now, go, and check the area, come back if you see any one from the family." They nodded, and were gone.

Danny noticed how tense she was, "Cleo, calm down," he put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll be fine, the dogs will tell us if it's safe or not."

She relaxed slightly, and nodded, "You're right," The dogs came back, "Anything?" They shook their massive heads. "Ok, stay out here, and call if anyone comes." The nodded, and watched their master float away, toward the tomb.

Danny stared at the massive pile of sand, "There's nothing here Cleo."

"As a non member of the Tharia family would think," She winked, and grabbed his hand, "I'd turn intangible if I were you, Danny." She warned. He did, just in the nick of time. They floated harmlessly through the sand… No, not sand, Danny realized, a wall!  
>"Wow, that's a nice illusion, Cleo." He commented.<p>

"Thank my brother for that."

"Yeah," They froze at a voice near the end of the chamber, "Thank me."

Cleo turned, and smiled, "Hey, Rob, how's it goin'?" Danny watched as a tall man, maybe in his early twenties, came into view. He had short brown hair, and menacing purple eyes. "Danny," Cleo said, softly. "Run."

**ME: Yes! I finished.**

**Danny: please review! **

**ME: Until next time, later!**


	4. Family reunion Sorta

**ME: Chapter 3. Yea, thank you for reviewing everyone, but, still, my computer still isn't allowing me to send messages to people, so, once I figure out what's going on, you'll get my replies. **

**Danny: This chapter will introduce Cleo's family, and a little bit more on Cleopatra, but, that's all I'm gonna say on this. Enjoy!**

"_Wow, that's a nice illusion, Cleo." Danny commented._

"_Thank my brother for that."_

"_Yeah," They froze at a voice near the end of the chamber, "Thank me."_

_Cleo turned and smiled, "Hey, Rob, how's it goin'?" Danny watched a many, maybe in his early twenties, came into view. He had short brown hair. And menacing purple eyes. "Danny," Cleo said softly, "Run." _

Danny watched the rage in Robert's eye grow, "We told you not to come back." He growled at Cleo, as they dodged the flying falcon (Robert's animal) they continuously dived bombed them.

"Oh, come on bro," Cleo said, summoning Ra and Osiris, "Don't be like that. I'm your baby sister,"

"Was." He spat, "You decided to abandon the family so you could run."

Cleo's face got hard, "I did it for the better of the family, Robert. Something none of you seem to understand." She snapped her fingers, and the dogs brought down the bird with little effort, "All our family seems to care about, is tradition, and honor, but, the tradition of protecting this tomb never would have started had Cleopatra never put the well fare of her family over honor."

"The same old argument you've always used," Rob growled, "Emotempt!" He yelled, "Use Sand Storm!"

Cleo got a panicked look, and whistled sharply, her dogs ran beside her, and she ran to Danny, "We need to run, now!" She said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him down the hallway of the large tomb.

"Why are you so afraid of that attack?"

"Because, since you aren't a Egyptian ghost, you cant turn your body to sand like I can. You'll be killed instantly." She said, turning a sharp corner. "Damn it!" She growled, "Dead end."

"You've never been in these halls before, have you?" Danny asked.

"I never had the chance, I only just recently came of age, and that's when I told my parents I wanted out." She explained, pulling him down the hall. "Just looked for hallways, my brother's explained them to my hundreds of times, he told me, the main room is in here, but, it's hidden by all these other tunnels."

She heard a squawk, and cursed, "Their catching up to us." She stopped, "You find the room, take pictures of the big urn, of all of it. Understand? That means, all the sides, and take different angel pictures as well," She said, handing him the camera.

"What are you gonna do?" Danny asked.

"Hopefully, not die by holding off by brother. I'll send Ra with you, he'll sniff out the room." She snapped her fingers, and the dog barked, hopping beside Danny. "Wish me luck." She said, turning, "Osiris! Come!" She ordered. The Great Dane howled, and fallowed his master.

Danny looked at Ra, who was staring up at him, "Well? Do you job!" He exclaimed, "Find the damn room!" Ra glared at Danny with golden eyes. But, lifted his muzzle back, and sniffed the air, he barked, and raced forward. Danny fallowing, wondering, _Did that dog really just glare at me?_

Cleo saw Rob down the hall, his huge falcon beside him, "Cleo," He sighed, turning, "You know I really don't want to hurt you, but, you brought an outsider into the tomb!"  
>"We both also know, you voted for me to be disowned." She growled. "The entire clan was against me! And I thought I could at least count on my brother to back me up! But, of course not, you had a reputation to up hold." Their bodies' filled the normally dark hall with light, like most ghosts, Robert and Cleo gave off a natural light, but, theirs was a golden glow, not silver.<p>

Rob sighed, "You know-"

"All I know is that family betrayed me for trying to protect them!" Cleo yelled, Osiris growled at the bird, eyes glowing red, like his masters. "The only ones, who supported my idea, were my animal, that's it."

Rob's eyes narrowed as they began glowing red as well, "If that's what you think-"  
>"Not what I think, it's what I know." She interrupted.<p>

"So be it." He charged at the young halfa.

Danny heard a loud _bomb!_ And jumped, Ra growled. "Look, we'll go over there, as soon as we get the pictures. Ok? Just find the room, quickly!" Ra nodded, and leapt further into the darkness.

Cleo hit the wall with enough force to cause her to cough up blood. She fell on to the ground, and was dazed for a second. Unlike most ghosts, Cleo's family didn't have ectoplasm as their blood, they had real human blood. Most suspected it was because the ghost gene was passed on from generation to generation.

She snarled, and shot up; she tackled her brother, and threw him against the ground. But, he was stronger. He slapped her across the face, grabbed her waist, and pinned her under him. Cleo whistled, and Osiris pounced on Rob. The dog slashed at Rob's neck and almost hit him, but Cleo pulled him back, "No, Osiris, we don't kill our family," She glared at Rob, "no matter how much we want to."

Rob laughed, "So, no you try and have morals? Bad choice." He shot up, and pinned Cleo to the wall, he held the knife he had hidden to her throat. "You think that just because you spare my life, I'll spare yours? How naïve."

Cleo struggled, and would've called Osiris, if she knew Rob wouldn't slash her throat the second she did, then both her animals would fade to nothing, since her own life, was their life force as well. Then Danny would be easy prey for Rob to pick off. She felt her tattoo burn, and thought of something, "Osiris! Use trade!" The dog howled, and disappeared, Ra soon to his place, he quickly saw the situation, and captured the bird in his jaws. Rob cursed.

"Release him!" He yelled at Cleo, pushing the blade harder on to her neck, "Now!"

"No," She said smoothly, "If you kill me, Ra kills your animal, we both now he'll have enough time to rip the bird's throat out before he could fade." She said, with a wicked grin, "Now, release me, and we'll walk away, with the bird, and leave him as soon as we get what we came for."

Rob cursed. He couldn't let his animal die, then, he'd no longer have his position, and his powers would be taken away. But, he refused to let Cleo get away, he went with the honorable choice, "I'm sorry Emotempt, but, I have to do what is right." The bird squawked madly, trying to break Ra's hold on him, knowing what was coming. "Forgive me." He turned back to Cleo, but froze, standing in the place of his sister, was Osiris. "What the hell?"

"When we used trade," Osiris spoke, with Cleo's voice, "I traded places with my own animal, knowing you'd be so distracted with trying to figure out a way to save you own, I trade places with Osiris, while you weren't looking."

"I'll kill the dog then!" He yelled into the air.

"I think not." Cleo pulled him off her animal, "Osiris, are you ok?" The dog howled, and wagged his tail happily. "Good, Ra, release the bird, like I said, we don't kill family." She smiled cruelly at Rob, "But, I'm sure the Clan leaders will be interested to find out how you let me go, and probably strip you of your powers. Let's go boys, Danny got what we needed." She snapped her fingers, and disappeared into dust.

Danny stared at the pyramids in awe. They were a breathing taking sight. "To think," he mumbled, "Only people did this."

Cleo appeared beside him, "Yep, although, I think the Egyptians could've done it themselves, instead they used their slaves to do all the hard work. And, many of them died while doing it, which is why this place is so haunted, so many ghosts, who are lost."

Danny turned to speak to her, but his voice caught in his throat as he saw the young girl. She actually looked beautiful in the full moon's light, her purple eyes wondered over the pyramids, filled with wonder, "No matter how many times you see it, it still takes your breath away." She said in a soft voice.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, you're right." She looked at him, confused. Danny grabbed her hand, and said, "Come on ghost girl, we gotta get home before my parents realize we're gone."

Cleo nodded, and they flew up, "Hold on, more thing," She said, Danny looked down at her. Cleo lend up, and kissed him on the lips, Danny was surprised, but, kissed her back. Cleo pulled back, and smiled up him, "Let's go home."

_Else where….._

Tut slammed his fist on to the table in rage. "How dare that waste of skin touch my queen!" He yelled infuriated.

"Calm yourself, Tut," Vlad laughed, "You said so yourself, they were made for each other." He crossed his arms, "This will make the plan move all the faster, the closer they get, the easier it will be to make them bait." He laughed.

Tut yelled, "I will not allow this to continue, Plasmas **(A/N spelling?).** She is mine, and mine alone!"

"For her to become yours, you must not interfere until I see it fit. Understand?" Tut growled, but nodded, "Good, now, I suggest you send a couple more of your snakes to spy on them, they are on their way back to Amity Park."

"Yes, sir." Tut growled, summoning more of his animals, _Just wait half breed, I will over throw you, just wait…._

**ME: Yeah two chapters in only a weekend! Yes! **

**Danny: We'll be trying to post as often as possible, we might not be able to in the next two weeks, Jasmine might be going to San Diego.**

**ME: I really hope not,** **I don't want to spend, what is it? Eight hours? In a car with my grandparents and little brother the entire time, I'd end up killing myself, either way. Thanks for reading. Review!**


	5. Caught In more ways then one

**Me: I really don't have much to tell you all, other than thanks for reviewing!**

**Danny:…**

**Me: Yeah, couldn't really think of anything to say today. Um….. enjoy!**

Cleo sat at the lunch table with her friends; her eyes were fixed on the printed pictures before her. Danny noticed the growing confusion on her face. "This makes absolutely no sense!" She finally cried, pushing the papers away, letting them scatter on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Same asked, picking at her salad.

"That isn't the language I learned how to read." She said, biting into her apple, "I can make out a few words here and there, but, the pictures make absolutely no sense in that order!" She said, throwing her hand in the air.

Danny chuckled, "Thought you said you read it?"

She turned her green eyes on him, "Don't start with me, Danny," He just chuckled again. Cleo sighed, "Let me try and explain this to you all," She grabbed one of the first sheets, "Ok, the waves usually mean the Nile** (A/N I'm totally pulling this outta my ass, don't take anything I say about the hieroglyphics seriously.)** And the hawk here in one of the gods they believed in at the time. Well, the hawk happens to be the god of misfortune."

"And?" Tucker asked, confused.

"I've never seen that before," Cleo said, waving a hand at the picture, "I've only seen Ra or Isis with the Nile, seeing as Ra is basically the king of the Egyptian gods, and Isis is the goddess of life. If anything, these two pictures together are totally contradicting themselves."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"The ancient Egyptians always considered the Nile a blessing, since it was the main source of their water supply. Without it, they wouldn't have been able to grow crops near the delta, or make papyrus to write on." Cleo gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm so lost."

Everyone thought hard, "Could it possible that Cleopatra tried telling you that there's something in the Nile?" Sam asked.

"No," Cleo shook her head, "She hated hiding her items there, they normally got washed away, and, she thought that it would be an insult to the gods. Ya know, the normal stuff."

They all got quiet. "Maybe…." Cleo said, "I might have thought this was for me, but, now, I'm thinking it was for Alexander." She mumbled. "Who?"  
>She waved away the question, and grabbed the papers again. And read them quickly. She smiled softly, "Now this makes since," she chuckled, "Why didn't I think about it before?"<p>

"What?" Danny asked again.

"This has no importance to us," She sighed, "It was meant for Cleopatra's husband, Alexander the Great." **(A/N this is a true fact, Alexander the Great did marry Cleopatra in real life.)** She sighed, "Alexander's family must have made it as a wedding gift. They obviously weren't Egyptian, and tried to write something. But, it is an interesting find."

"So," Danny sighed, "That was the biggest waste of time, wasn't it?"  
>"Pretty much," Cleo shrugged, "But," she smiled, "it was an interesting thing to find out." Danny sighed again, and saw the blue mist. "What was that?" Cleo asked.<p>

"My ghost sense," Danny said, looking around, "Don't you have one?"

"Sorta, I have a tattoo on my left shoulder that starts to burn when an Egyptian ghost is around."

Danny wasn't exactly sure whether or not to bring Cleo with him to fight whichever ghost it was. "Cleo, stay here with Sam and Tucker, I'll take care of this."

"But-" Cleo's objection went to deaf ears as Danny hid under the table, and changed into Phantom. She sighed, and ran a hand through her raven hair.

Danny flew outside, and saw Skulker, "Damn it." He groaned, but flew forward. "Ok, _great hunter_" Danny sneered, "What are doing here now?"

"I have no business with you, vermin." He said, checking something on his forearm. "But, be sure, I will be back to deal with you, when I've finished my job here."

Danny raised a brow, "And what exactly would that job be?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"An old client of mine wants a rarer item of value." He smirked, "A certain girl that you seem to know."  
>Danny caught on, "Stay away from her!" He growled.<p>

"Oh, but I won't get my pay now, will I?" He shot a small flashing object at Danny, it stuck on his arm, and Danny screamed as it shocked him. Skulker tried to fly above him, but, got hit with an ecto-ray. He snarled, and dove for Danny, but the halfa easily dodged his attacks. "I will have your pelt on my wall, scum!" He roared.

Danny laughed, "How many times have I heard that one?" He waited until Skulker was in close, and punched him in the face, his hand glowing green. The mechanical ghost hit the ground, and Danny pulled out the Thermos.

Danny changed back, and place the thermos in his backpack, "That was a easy." He said, heading back for the cafeteria.

Cleo dully watched the other students walking around, her green eyes wondering over each and every person, you see, this particular girl was special in more than just her ghost powers, she also had a photographic memory when it came it places, and people. She could tell you the name of her third grade classmates, just by seeing their picture. She loved being able to do that, it normally freaked people out. But, it lost its effect on people after time.

Danny entered, and took his seat by his new girlfriend. "What was the problem?" Cleo asked, still dull.

"Skulker, and I learned an interesting piece of info," He told them what Skulker said about his client wanting Cleo. The young girl was unfazed.

"There are a lot of people willing to kill for my kind, Danny. You'd be surprised by how many non-ghosts know about my family." She looked away, "They all only want one thing, my family's secrets."

Sam sighed, "That must suck."

"Yep," Cleo rubbed her temples.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, "You seem…like you're in a bad mood."

Cleo sighed again, "I have no idea what's with me today." She said honestly, "I just have a major head ace, and I woke up with it. And, I'll apologize now for anything I happen to say, I don't mean it."

The bell rung, making Cleo wince, "Let's just get to class."

_**Later on that day….**_

Cleo and Danny entered the house, "Mom, Dad!" Danny called, opening the door, "We're home!" He heard his parents acknowledgments from the basement below. "Come on, Cleo," he said, grabbing her hand, "Let's just go up stairs." The young Egyptian nodded, and followed her boyfriend to his room.

Cleo collapsed on to Danny's bed, Danny followed suit. "I hate Lancer," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Cleo chuckled, "What he did was pretty messed up, I mean, he didn't have to read your grades to the entire class," She said, sympathetically.

Danny closed his eyes, "Maybe I can blame stress by teacher for not doing the work."

Cleo sat up, and sighed, "We'd better get started, if not, we'll never get it done."  
>"Aw! Come on, Cleo!" He complained, "My neck hurts and everything!" Cleo looked at him, and saw his puppy dog eyes, she sighed, and laid down, "Fine, but, if we fail, I'm blaming you." Danny chuckled, and rolled on top of her, she blushed insanely.<br>"Oh come on," he kissed her neck, "you can't say this doesn't beat doing homework." He kissed her neck again, nipping her every now and again. Cleo couldn't help but giggle, "Well?" Danny asked, whispering in her ear.

"For once, you are right," she admitted, "Now, shut up, and continue," Danny laughed, and kissed her hard.

_**Down stairs…..**_

"Jack," Maddie turned to her husband, "Can you go get the kids, I'm almost finished with dinner,"

"No problem, they're all up stairs, right?" He asked, headed for the stairs.

"They should be,"

Jack headed up the stairs, and went to his daughters room first, he knocked, and opened the door, "Cleo, Jazz, it's time for dinner."

Jazz, who was currently packing her books (she was leaving for college nexk week), turned to her father, "Ok,"

"Where's Cleo?" He asked, moving aside so the young woman could get through the door.

"I think she's in Danny's room," She answered, going down the stairs.

Jack went to his sons room, and opened the door, no bothering to knock, "Danny, dinne-" he froze as he saw his son and Cleo making out on the bed, Cleo was underneath the young halfa, her eyes closed tightly as he bit her neck. "Oh, Jesus!" Jack exclaimed, Danny jumped, surprised, and fell back off the bed, hitting his head on the ground. Cleo was blushing dark red, which normally would be hard to see with her dark skin. "Uh….. d-dinner's ready." Jack stuttered, before leaving the room.  
>Cleo looked at Danny, horrified. Danny simply smiled, and said, "Well, that was fun….while it lasted."<p>

Cleo chucked a pillow at his face, hitting the bull's eye, "Shut up before you get into anymore trouble." She said, standing.

"What?" He exclaimed, standing, "How is this my fault!"

"You forgot to lock the door! Again!" She said.

He rubbed the back of his head, remembering when Jazz had been the one to walk in on them, only that time, both teens had been shirtless, and, Danny was in the process of pulling of Cleo's jeans. "Whatever," he mumbled, "Just try not to turn invisible during dinner." He opened the door for her.

She smiled sheepishly, "No promises."

_**Later on that same night…**_

Cle woke to the stairs creaking, she groaned, and checked Jazz's alarm clock, she glared at it. _3:34_ a.m. She cursed whoever it was making all the noise, actually, Cleo was a very deep sleeper, it took a lot to wake her up when she was sleeping really good, like she had just been.

Cleo sat up, and noticed Jazz was still asleep, "What the hell?" She whispered. She stood, and opened the door; she looked around the hall, and saw nothing. She scratched her head, tiredly. _Probably my imagination, _She thought. But, she decided to head to Danny's room, partly, to see if he had been waken up by the same sound. And partly, if it had been her imagination, to continue what they were doing earlier that day.

She opened the door, and found Danny sitting up in bed, glaring at his alarm clock, much like she had done. Danny saw his door open, and turned to see Cleo standing in the doorway. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was lost when he saw what she was wearing. Cleo usually wears a short, thin tank top, and short shorts to bed. And, as to not mess up her hair, she put it up in a clip. Danny thought he'd never seen anyone more hot then the girl standing in front of him.

Cleo walked over, and sat heavily on the edge of his bed, "You heard it too?" She asked, tiredly.

"Yeah, and normally, you can never wake me up." Cleo nodded, "IS anyone else awake?"

"No, which is weird," She said, "That sounded pretty loud to m-" she stopped as she felt a searing pain on her shoulder, she fell forward, with a cry of pain.

"Cleo!" Danny exclaimed. He got out of bed, and caught her before she bashed her head on the nightstand. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She opened her eyes slightly, "T-Tut's here." She growled, she changed into her ghost form, "Change, quickly, he-he's in the hou-"

"Release her!" Danny's head snapped up at the command. "Now!" He saw Tut standing in the doorway, he looked beyond pissed. "I said, now!"

"Ra! Osiris!" Cleo cried. Her two Great Danes were beside her in a second. She stood, shakily. "Attack!" She barked. The dogs howled, and pounced on Tut, "Danny, we need to get out of here." She said, holding his arm. "Don't worry, Tut won't go anywhere near your family, they're only human." Danny nodded, and changed quickly. They flew out the window, but, Danny froze when he saw who was waiting for them.

"Hello, Daniel."

**Ok, I have to apologize for taking so long to up date, other stories kinda took over for a little while. But, I did it! I am not giving up on this story! Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, I have to give credit to the author Better left Unspoken, they had given me that inspiration for Jack walking in on Danny and Cleo. I love your story! It's so good! Anyway, thank you for reading! Review!**


	6. First Incounters

**Me: Still can't think of anything to say here.**

**Danny: Skittles! **

**Me: *raises a brow* Um….you parents dropped you on the head as a child, didn't they?**

**Danny: Shut up and get on with the story. *Face dark red.***

**ME: *smirks* so, it is true. Either way, he is right, on with the story!  
><strong>_"Ra! Osiris!' Cleo cried. Her two Great Danes were beside her in a second. She stood, shakily, "Attack!" She barked. The dogs howled, and pounced on Tut, "Danny we need to get out of here." She said, holding his arm. "Don't worry, Tut won't go anywhere near your family, they're human." Danny nodded, and changed quickly. They flew out the window, but, Danny froze when he saw who was waiting for them. _

"_Hello, Daniel."_

Danny pushed Cleo behind him, "Don't touch her," he growled, Vlad simply smirked.

"Oh, I won't, but, he will." Cleo turned, and saw her animals being crushed by huge snakes.  
>"No!" She screamed, Danny had to hold her back. "Let them go!" She screamed, "Tut! Let them go!" She felt her eyes sting with tears, as her dogs cried in pain, as the snakes tightened around their bodies.<p>

"Oh, come on little queen," He laughed, "You and I both know I wouldn't hurt my queen's animals, they are too important to her."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, struggling against Danny, "Let me go!" She yelled at Danny, "They're gonna die, let me go!"

Danny hated seeing Cleo like this, in pain, and ready to kill, but, he was pretty sure he knew Vlad's plan. "So," he turned his head to Vlad, not loosening his grip on his girlfriend, "use innocent animals to get your job done, you are that low."

Vlad laughed, "You are getting to smart for your own good, Daniel. But, yes, this is my plan. Now, release the girl, so I can finish it."

"Fuck. Off." Was all Danny said, "Cleo," he whispered in her ear, "Give them a command for something, they can turn to sand, just do it."

Cleo shook her head, "When an Egyptian animal has another in its grasp, it make it impossible to break free, it's just the way it works." She turned to Danny, her purple eyes pleading, "Danny, we have to get them free, they're dying. Please!" She begged.

Danny opened his mouth to answer, when he felt pain erupt from his back, instead of words, a scream of pain ripped from his throat. "Danny!" Cleo cried. She caught him before he fell to the ground. Her eyes turned to Vlad, "Who are you?" She demanded, "And why are you doing this?"  
>"I'm Plasmis, but, Daniel here calls me Vlad. And, I am doing this to get you." He hit Danny again with an ectoray, making him pass out.<p>

Cleo's eyes glowed red, "Do that one more time," she growled. Vlad ignored the warning, and did so, or tried. Before the ray hit Danny, a huge, red paw slashed it, making it useless. "I warned you." She growled, her voice was deep, and somewhat scary. "Ra! Osiris!" She yelled.

The two dogs melted into sand, "What!" Vlad yelled, shocked.

They came to together, and a huge, red tiger appeared, "Isis," Cleo growled, her voice sounding multi-layered. "Attack." She said, glaring at Vlad, indicating her target.

The huge beast roared, and slashed at Vlad, no expecting him to be so quick. She growled, and slashed again, missing her target, yet again. Tut laughed, "She is blinded by rage, she isn't able to control the beast!" He laughed. Danny began to regain conciseness, he looked around, and saw Isis.

"Cleo, no!" He said. He remembered last time Cleo has summoned the huge beast for an extended amount of time. She had almost died, the animal sucked her energy to stay stable, and even more to attack. "Cleo, let her down!" He yelled at his girlfriend, but it was too late.

Cleo's eyes went from red, to purple, to green. She fell forward, and would've plummeted to the ground, if Danny hadn't caught her. "You idiot." He sighed.

Vlad laughed, "She just made it all the easier. Tut!" He snapped his finger, and Danny felt something on his shoulder, he turned his head, and saw a King Cobra, he froze in fear. He saw another at Cleo's neck, "If you try to run, the snakes will bit you both, killing Cleo instantly, since this snake will bite directly into her heart." As he said this, the snake positioned his head, so it was over Cleo's heart. "Now, hand her too me," Vlad held out his arms.

Danny tightened his grip around Cleo's body, but, froze when he heard both snakes hiss in anger. "No, no, no, Daniel." Vlad chuckled, "Do you want her death on your hands." Vlad grabbed Cleo, Danny released her, as soon as she was out of his arms, the snake on his shoulder, grew and wrapped around his body, Danny struggled. "I swear Vlad," She snarled, "if you hurt Cleo, I will snap your neck." He threatened.

Vlad laughed, "I dare you to try. Tut, we should be on our way, let's go."

Tut flew next to Danny, and held up a vile, "Cobra poison, it won't kill you, I made it especially to just paralyze and knock out a person for only three hours, but that's more than enough time." He pried open Danny's mouth, and poured the liquid down his throat. "There you are." Danny instantly felt drained, and the snake released him, he fell. He was expecting to hit the ground with full force, but, instead, he hit something soft, but sturdy.

Danny was lowered to the ground, he saw Ra and Osiris standing above him, snarling at Tut and Vlad, their eyes glowing red, like their masters had just been. Both looked ready to kill, but Danny was confused as to why they weren't attacking. But, it didn't matter as he fell into the darkness.

_**Later….**_

"Danny," the half heard someone calling his name. "Danny," the voice was closer, and more forceful. "Ok, that's it!"

**SMACK.**

The teen shot up, and hit his head against Tucker's. "Damn!" He said, rubbing his head, "What happened?" he groaned, looking at his friends.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Sam said, "Sorry about smacking you, but, you wouldn't wake up."

Ra growled, and Danny heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Would all shut up!"

"Now, Ra," another male voice said, "There's no need to be rude, the boy only just woke up."

Danny eyes went to the arguing dogs. "D-did you both just talk?" Tucker asked, shakily.

"Of course we did you annoying human!" Ra said, snarling, "Now, our master is gone, and this one needs to help us save her!"

Osiris sighed, and shook his head, which looked strange, "Please forgive my brother, he's rather hasty, but, he is correct, our master is in trouble, and we need to get her. Soon."

"Not soon!" Ra snarled, "Now!"

Danny face palmed, "These are the two are coming with me to save my girlfriend, this is just great."

"Wait, Cleo's gone?" Tucker asked, Danny explained what had happened.

"And I've been sleeping his entire time," he growled, getting up, "You two," he looked at the dogs, "you coming with me?"

"Of course," they said in unison. "Cleo's our master, we are going with you, to save her."

Danny nodded, and changed, "Sam, Tucker, I know you want to go with me, but, I need you to cover for me here, got it?" Both nodded, "Alright, both of you, follow me." Danny flew up the dogs close behind. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He yelled. "This is all my fault!"

**Me: Yea! I got it finished. I'll try to update sometime this week, but, schools starting again, and so, it might be later on this week. Either way, thank you!**

**Danny: I still want skittles. **

**Me: *ignored Danny* Please review!**


	7. Change of heart

**ME: Ok, to those who reviewed, I am SO SORRY that I am not replying, I've started doing it in my A/N's but, my email is being stupid, and won't let me log in, so, I apologize, hopefully, it'll work next time! Then, you'll get your replies, again I'm so sorry!**

**Danny: I still want my skittles. *crosses arms, and looks away***

**ME *pulls out a pack of sour skittles* Here boy, you want 'em? You want 'em?**

**Danny: *glares, eyes flashing green* I'm not a dog, Jasmine. **

**ME: really? Sometimes it's hard to tell with the way you beg. *Throws bag of skittles, and looks back to reader* Let's get back to the story!  
><strong> 

Cleo opened her green eyes, and groaned as the bright lights hurt her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and she had to blink a couple times before the thing standing above her came into focus, she screamed as the snake sitting on her chest hissed at her. She struggled and found herself chained to the bed she was on. "Danny!" She screamed, without thinking. "Help!" She cried.

The snake hissed again, and slid off her chest, and out of the room, Cleo turned intangible and moved her hands out of the binds. She rubbed her sore wrists, and looked around the huge room. She was in a large bed, and she noticed the sunlight coming through the curtains, Cleo got up, and pulled them open.

"Wisconsin," she mumbled, Cleo had a strange ability to know where she was just by seeing the landscape, even if she had never been there before. She heard voices down the hall and followed them. She pushed the huge doors to her room open, and the voices lead her to a large study. She pressed her ear against the door and listened, "-She hasn't done anything to you, Vlad!"

Danny!

Cleo pressed harder, trying to listen closely, "She's a very powerful asset my dear boy, not having her on my side, would be a foolish move on my part. And, you will be soon as well,"

"Yeah right!" Danny snorted.

"I've heard your father has been rather ill of late." Cleo's heart stopped for a second, "He was in the hospital no?" What? Cleo never heard of Jack getting sent to the hospital.

"He was there while we were at school, and just for a couple hours, it was nothing serious!" Danny growled, that explains why Cleo never heard anything. "What did you do?" Danny demanded.

"I never laid a hand on him, I swear on my life, Tut didn't do anything either. It was s freak accident that he got sick, I can promise you that." Vlad said his voice was completely serious. "I am regretful that your mother will have to go through her husband's death, but, it will benefit everyone in the situation."

Cleo pushed closer, and accidently pushed the doors open, "Cleo!" Danny rushed to his girlfriend, and hugged her hard, "Thank God, you're alright!" He said. "Come on, we're leaving."

"No, Tut appeared in front of them, "You aren't." Cleo whistled, Ra and Osiris appeared, and growled at Tut, Danny grabbed Cleo by the hand, and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Why aren't you in your ghost form?" Cleo asked, as they ran down the long halls.

"Vlad put a huge ghost field around his house. I don't know why Tut isn't affected. It could be that he was inside when Vlad put it up, but, I cant be sure." Danny lead her toward the front door, but, Cleo turned, and saw Tut flying toward them.

"Danny!" She said, the halfa turned, and curse.

"Get in front of my, Cleo," He pushed the girl in front of him, and said, "Turn right at the nex-" Danny stopped abruptly. And Cleo turned, to see what was wrong. She screamed, "DANNY!"

The halfa hit the ground, as blood poured from his chest, "No!" She screamed, and kneeled down beside him, "Danny," She turned him over, and saw the spear in his chest, Danny coughed, and blood came out. "You idiot," She said, as he smiled slightly.

"Hey," he chuckled, trying to ignore the pain, "you're safe, right?" He gasped in pain.

"Danny," She cried worried. He coughed a couple times, and smiled at her. "Cleo, please, don't get yourself killed," He whispered.

"No!" She screamed, "Please!" Tears rolled down her face, as she screamed, "Please!" Danny breathed out one last time. Cleo sobbed, and clutched her boyfriend's lifeless body.

Tut laughed insanely, "So, it worked, did it? I'm actually surprised, he is half ghost, the wound itself wouldn't have proved fatal, but, the cobra venom sped up the process.

Cleo's head snapped up, and her eyes glowing red, "You!" she screamed, "You did this!" She stood, gently placing Danny's head on the ground, "R! Osiris!" The dogs appeared, both instantly felt the presence of death in the air, "I'll kill you," She growled at Tut, "Boys," she looked over her shoulder toward her partners. They nodded, and howled, they turned to sand, their eyes glowing red as well, "Isis!" She yelled, the huge tiger appeared behind her, Isis growled as she saw Danny's body.

Her claws grew slightly, and slashed at Tut, the ghost barely blocked them with his snakes. Fear was actually in his eyes, "Isis, enough with the games," Cleo's voice was dead, as she turned her back to Tut, "Just finish it, even scum deserve mercy."

Isis nodded at her master, and snarled, and pounced at Tut, Cleo knelt down beside Danny, and ignored Tut's cry of pain, and then it was silent. Isis looked to her master, and changed back into the two dogs, they ran to their master, and howled.

Cleo felt tears sting her eyes, "Danny, you idiot," She whispered, covering her face in her hands.

"You know, there is a way to get him back." Her head snapped up, and she saw Vlad.

"Leave me alone," she growled, her eyes flashing red, "This is all your fault, you might not have delivered the death blow, but, you made the plan, and it all went wrong."

Vlad looked at Danny's body with regret, "You are right, which is why I'd like to fix my mistake." He held up a vile, with a dark green liquid in it, Cleo eyes were purple once again, "You see, Tut was worried one of his snakes might accidently bite you while you slept, which was why you were chained to the bed, so you wouldn't move while the snake laid on your chest, he gave me this to hold on to, just in case something like that were to happen. It's the cure for the poison that Danny was infected with. Tut made it so, even if the body is dead for less than fifteen minutes of the heart actually stopping. You still have time," He held out the vile to her.

Cleo stared at it, "What's the catch?" She growled.

Vlad smiled sadly, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask," He sighed, "You become my apprentice, and I'll teach you how to use all your powers. And yes, I do know, as an Egyptian ghost, it you agree to this, you are bound to fulfill your promise."

Cleo stared at the vile, it was her only hope. She didn't care if she wouldn't see Danny anymore, just that he was alive. She looked at Vlad, and nodded, "I promise," Vlad nodded, and moved to Danny's body, he opened the vile and poured the liquid into his mouth.

Cleo watched, hope raising in her chest. For a couple moments, nothing happened, then, suddenly, Danny coughed. He gasped for breath, and his ice blue eyes opened, and he saw the young Egyptian staring at him, shocked. He smiled, "Hi, Cleo." He sat up.

Cleo burst into tears, and hugged him hard. Danny hugged her back, and tried to sooth her, but, he felt tears in his own eyes, he was alive (or half alive, depending how you look at it) and holding Cleo hard against his chest.

Cleo looked up at him, and Danny smiled, he kissed her hard, Cleo almost melted at his touch. Vlad watched this, actually feeling guilty, he couldn't rip these two apart, it was clear that they liked each other for more than just her bodies, which was what Vlad thought was what they liked each other for in the first place. "Cleo," She looked up, "I have to say, I actually feel guilty about trying to get you to join me, you're set free from your debt."

Cleo's smile grew, and Danny stood, refusing to release Cleo, "Ya know, after all you did to us, I have to forgive you, you saved my life. And well, you might not be that crazy as I used to think you were. But, you're still a fruit loop," A vain appeared on Vlad's forehead. "But I need to know, were you serious about my father being sick?"

"I regret telling you this Daniel, but yes. He's very sick, actually, from what Tut's snakes saw, he was put into the ICU, while I do wish your mother chose me, instead of your father, I was hoping it wouldn't be like this." He admitted.

Danny looked at Vlad seriously, "You aren't that bad a guy, but, don't try to force my mother to do anything, Vlad. If you do, God as my witness, I will snap your neck." Danny growled, angrily. "Come on, Cleo." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Let's go home."

_**A couple days later…**_

Danny and Cleo sat in Danny's room, on the bed. Danny was relieved; Jack had been cleared, and was back in the regular part of the hospital, he would have to stay there for a couple weeks, but, he'd be home soon enough. Cleo smiled at Danny, "Ya know, we are home alone."

Danny grinned, and kissed Cleo on the neck, she moaned as his tongue snaked out, and licked the part where her neck met her jaw line. "You're right," he laid her down on the bed, "And, we shouldn't have anyone walking in on us this time."

Cleo wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I'm so glad you're ok," she whispered, as he pulled off her shirt. She moaned as he bit her collarbone. Danny didn't want to speak, he want to _show_ Cleo how grateful he was for being alive. Danny pulled off his own shirt, and laid down on Cleo.

She bit her lip, knowing what Danny was planning, and honestly, she had no objections. Actually, she wished he quit teasing and get on with it. Danny felt her urgency, and chuckled.

Soon, Cleo was screaming his name for hours.

Danny felt like his blood was boiling, and he didn't want it to end.

Afterward, Cleo was laying on the bed, wrapped in Danny's arms, she looked u at him, tiredly, Danny smiled, "You know I love you right?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**ME: This might be the end of the story, but I'm not sure. If you have any suggestions, I'll be more than happy to read them. Please, review! **

**Danny: *Cleo sitting on his lap.* Where have you been this entire time? **

**Cleo: *shrugs* I was visiting Rob back in Egypt, I wasn't around to help you not sound like an idiot.**

**Danny: *glares* Yeah right, I haven't sounded stupid so far.**

**Cleo: *raises brow* Excuse me, what happened to 'skittles'? **

**Danny: ….**

**Me: They sound like an old married couple, don't they. Either way, review please!**


	8. Everything good, come to an end

**Me: this story will be taking some interesting turns from here on out, well, at least I think they are interesting.**

**Danny: Jasmine owns nothing.**

**Cleo: Ahem, you forgot about me, Inviso-Bill. **

**Me: *sigh. Danny and Cleo arguing.* While I try and get this two to shut the hell up, let's look at your reviews, shall we?**

**Aslan333: Thank you.**

**SonOfLucifer: Thank you! Actually, my little brother suggested that idea. It's weird, he's only, like, twelve.**

**danny phantom (to those of you who don't know this person, this is their screen name, just thought I'd clear that up, so people won't get confused): You'll see, you actually just inspired this chapter, it won't be a very serious chapter, but, it's something. Thank you!  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now, let's get on with the story!<strong>

Danny stared at Cleo; she was asleep, on his bed, again. He threw his backpack against the wall, and Cleo mumbled sleepily, "Go away," she rolled on to her side, and buried her face into the pillow she was laying on.

Danny chuckled, and said, "This is my room, Cleo; you should be the one leaving." She threw her pillow at him, and, amazing enough, hit him in the face. Danny sighed, and pulled the blankets up, and he chuckled, Cleo was wearing only a tight T-shirt, and her panties. "Ya know," he slid in next to her, "If you wanted me to leave, you shouldn't have let me seen you like this," he kissed her neck, and his hand ran up her thigh, making Cleo shiver.

Cleo moaned slightly, as his hand moved up her shirt, and cupped her breast, "Well, are you gonna do something, or, are you gonna keep torturing me?"

Danny chuckled, and pulled off her shirt, as well as his own jeans, Cleo moaned when he rolled on top of her, and bit her neck softly, as moved down. She gasped as he bit her nipple hard, Danny pulled back and kissed her hard, "Now, hurry up, and finish undressing, I hate waiting."

_**Down the hall…..**_

Jazz dusted her hands as she stood straight, she was finally finished packing. Since her dad had become sick, she put off leaving for college for a couple weeks, but, she was leaving this Friday, and needed to stop putting of the dreading task of getting ready.

She thought about what to do now, she had free time, and really didn't feel like going to the hospital right now, she'd just seen her father a couple hours ago. She remembered Danny and Cleo were home, maybe she could spend some quality time with her little brother and his girlfriend before she left, and she hadn't done anything fun lately. And her brother would definitely put her in a good mood.

She opened the door to her room, and walked down the hall, she heard a strange sound. It sounded like…moaning? She shrugged it off, and opened the door to her brother's room, "Hey Danny, Cleo, you guys wanna- Holy shit!" She cried, seeing her little brother. Danny quickly pulled off of Cleo and Jazz slammed the door shut. She ran to her own room, and shut the door, "Oh my God, I can't believe-"she shook her head, and covered her eyes, "I think I'll have to boil me eyes to get the image out of my head.

Cleo's face was dark red, as she clutched the blankets to her naked form. Danny was laying on his bed, Cleo looked at him, "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I don't think I can sleep in the same room as your sister." Danny nodded, and stood.

"That totally killed the mood," he sighed, and sat next to Cleo. "Wanna try again?"

Cleo blushed as he pushed her back on to the bed. She sighed, knowing she would lose the fight, but said, "You better put on a condom this time." She growled as he kissed her neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. Although, it's not as good with one." She blushed again, but gave and enjoyed their time together.

_**Later…..**_

Maddie came into her home and sighed, she'd had had a long week. She looked up the stairs, and dreaded telling Cleo the news she had. How could this happen? To such an innocent woman? No, she wasn't even a woman yet, she was only sixteen! She wasn't even out of high school yet, and she going to start her Junior year next month. How could this happen?

Maddie forced herself up the stairs, and saw the door to Danny's room open. She peeked in, and saw Cleo asleep, Danny's arms wrapped around her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go. Cleo sighed sleepily, and moved closer to Danny, who tightened his arms around her. Maddie felt tears sting her eyes. Great, not only would she be hurting Cleo with this announcement, but, she'd be hurting Danny.

Maddie sighed, "I'm sorry, you guys, but, I can't control what happens anymore." She whispered, and headed toward her room, "I'll tell them tomorrow, they're sleeping peacefully, no need to ruin it."

_**The next morning…..**_

Cleo walked down stairs, into the kitchen, and heard Maddie's voice, "-I really wish it wasn't like this,"

She could heard someone on the phone reply, "I know, but, she's so happy here, are you sure this is the only thing you can do? What if she just goes out to visit you, and then comes back here? I'm sure she'll be really happy about that." The voice replied, "Thank you so much, I'll tell her when she gets up."

Cleo finally recognized the voice. Her dad. Because of her partners, she has very, very, very good hearing, she knew her father's voice from anywhere, after hearing it screaming at her for the past fifteen years, she should.

"Ok, and again, I'm so sorry for your losses," Cleo froze. "Thank you again." Maddie hung up, and sighed. "I hope she takes it well,"

"Takes what well?" Cleo asked, stepping into the room. Maddie seemed slightly shocked. "Why did my dad call?" She asked, slightly demanding.

"Cleo, I-I'm so sorry, but, your mother, and you older brother, they're g-gone." Cleo froze, "They were killed in a car accident, your father called, and is sending the money to send you out there, for the funerals."

Cleo shook her head, "Pl-please tell me this is just a joke," Tears fell down her face, "Please."

Maddie shook her head, "I'm sorry,"

Cleo turned around and ran up the stairs, "Cleo?" Danny saw his girlfriend run up the stairs, and into his bedroom, tears running down her face, he looked at his mom, "What happened?" He asked.

"Her brother and mother died, she didn't take it well,"

"Oh crap," he ran up the stairs after her. He opened the door, and saw Cleo sobbing into her hands, "Cleo," the raven haired teen went over to her, and hugged her hard. Cleo sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

Cleo cried for about an hour, before she was able to form a coherent sentence. "I'm going home for a couple days, possibly a week or two, for the funerals, will you come with me? I don't want to see my dad by myself."

Danny nodded, "Of course," He kissed the top of her head, "Come on, you're probably starving." Cleo nodded, and followed him back into the kitchen.

**Me: This was more of a serious/funny chapter, I just thought about this last night, so, hopefully, it flows as well I want it to. **

**Danny: *glares at me* You just had to have Jazz walk in on us, didn't you?**

**Me: Blame danny phantom. They gave me the idea. **

**Cleo: *hiding face in her hands* This is too embarrassing,**

**Me: Good thing I'm in control here. *Danny and Cleo both glare. Cleo's eyes red.* Um….I'm gonna hide, while I do that, please review!**


	9. Family Meeting, Family Meeting

**Me: Alright, let's get going, I actually have time to do this chapter. I'll be handling the reviews today. Or should I say review. What happened? We used to have a at least four other readers, now, we only got one. Oh well, I guess one's better than none. Either way, I gotta to do it.**

**SonOfLucifier: …that's an….interesting story. Thanks for sharing that with me. Thanks for the review though, I hope you continue to read!  
>That's about it, let's continue with the story! <strong>

_God, this is awkward,_ Danny thought as he shook hands with Cleo's father. Normally, the situation where a boy meets a girl's father first time, is awkward, it's to be expected. But, when the dad catches his daughter and the boy kissing (even if it was an innocent, little kiss) the situation is even worse.

Cleo's father, Marcus, stared Danny down, obviously pissed off. Cleo cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, "So, Dad, it's good to see you again." She said.

"I wish I could say the same," Marcus replied, still glaring at Danny. Cleo felt a stab of pain, she wished her father would put the past, where it belonged, in the fucking past! But that wasn't happening anytime soon. "We should be heading home; your aunt made dinner, and wants to meet _him_." Marcus sneered, looking at Danny.

After a very long, awkward ride to Cleo's past home, Danny was surprised to learn, a lot of family had come to the funeral, and to meet him. He opened the car door for Cleo, and she told him, in a low voice, "No one here will exactly welcome you with open arms, so except a lot glaring, and mumbling. Oh, and, some of my aunts and uncles don't speak English."

"That's fine, just translate for me." Cleo nodded, and lead him into the large home. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it hard. Danny felt somewhat bad, she shouldn't have to go through this, she loved him, and now, she was seen as the black sheep. Danny wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. Cleo smiled, and lend closer to him.

"Cleo!" Both teens jumped, and Cleo hit the ground as she was tackled in a hug.

"Oh, hey Rosaline," She said, breathless, "Great to see you again, cus." She hugged the teenager back. Danny examined the girl, she had long, urban hair which she braided, and pulled over her shoulder. She had smiling light blue eyes, and a dark tan, like Cleo. The young halfa stood, and grabbed Rosaline's hand, "Danny, this is my cousin, Rosaline. Cuz, this is my boyfriend, Danny."

The young man smiled sheepishly, "Uh, hi, nice to meet you."

Rosaline's light eyes scanned Danny carefully, suddenly, she was a inch from his face, "Night," A small fox was by her side, "What do you think?"

"They've obviously mated already," Both blushed furiously, "And Cleo seems to like him a lot, I say he's alright." Suddenly, Danny found it very hard to breath with the girl's arms around his neck.

"Welcome to the family!" She squealed. Danny hugged her back, unsure of what else to do. "Well, come on!" she dragged both up the steps, suddenly, as soon as he entered the house, there was squawks, growls, and hissing from every animal in the home. Ra and Osiris appeared and growled at any animal who dared to get to Danny. A bob cat snarled at them, and scratched Ra's muzzle, he bit the feline's tail, and sent it running. Cleo chuckled, and Danny grabbed her hand.

"Everyone," she said, loudly, "this is Daniel Fenton," she waved a hand at her boyfriend, "He's my-"  
>"Your mate," a woman sneered, "We all know dear, no need to bring anymore shame to this family,"<p>

Cleo glared at the tall woman stepped up from the crowd, "Hello, Verona," She snarled, "Such an unwelcome surprise to see you here."

Verona smiled, "I know my dear, I know." Danny felt Cleo's annoyance, and decided to ask about it later. "So," Danny blinked in surprise as the woman appeared in front of him, he met her black eyes, "An accident,"

He was confused as to what she meant, until Cleo said, "Fate has its reason to make him a half ghost, Verona, everyone here understands that."

Danny felt all eyes on them, Verona snorted, "Think as you wish," she turned to Rosaline, "My dear daughter, why are you with these," she gave both Cleo and Danny a critical look over, "wastes of skin,"

Rosaline glared at her mother, "If anyone here is a waste of skin, it's that flea bag of yours." She waved a hand at her mother's animal, the bob cat that scratched Ra, "And I'm spending time with my cus, and her boyfriend." She turned away, and walked out the door, her fox following closely behind.

Cleo grabbed Danny's hand and said, "Let's go, I don't think this is the best time." She pulled him toward the stairs, and they ended up in Cleo's room.

"Who was that lady?" Danny asked, confused.

Cleo sat on her bed, and sighed, "That's my mother's sister, she hated me and my brother. My family has no idea why." She pulled off her shirt, and jeans, and searched for her pj's. "It's late, and I'm going to bed, you gonna join me?" She asked.

Danny chuckled, and nodded, laying down beside her. They fell asleep quickly.

_**The next day…**_

Danny stared at everyone as they sat for dinner. People had warmed up to him, slightly, since the previous night. When the couple had woken up, they had helped out with the chores, which Cleo did with ease, Danny had a little trouble. The family happened to own a farm, with several horses, three cows, and a dozen chickens, and those were only the animals Danny could see!

Cleo made fun of him as they cleaned the cows 'area' as her father said. It was basically a huge shed, full of the cattle's hey, and other such things. Danny wasn't use to such hard manual labor, and Cleo had been this doing this for her entire life. While the shoveled, the cattle's 'leavings' Danny got it all over his shoes, causing him to curse every living being on the earth, making Cleo break down laughing.

Now, it was the night before the funerals, and there was twenty family members sitting at the huge table. The kids at the other table. Danny had gotten to know several of Cleo's relatives. He liked her uncle, Donnie, he was loud, and fairy nice. Although, he loved to mess with people, which is the main reason Danny took a liking to him. Donnie also happened to be Verona's ex-husband, the fact that a bitch like Verona would marry such a nice guy shocked Danny, but, the fact they got divorced didn't.

Verona stood at the head of the table, slamming her hands against the table, "Why is this outsider allowed to break bread with us!" She yelled pointing at Danny.

"He is Cleo's mate," Cleo's grandmother, Gin, spoke softly. Since she was the oldest, she was in charge. "Must there be any more discussion?"

Verona eyes turned red, all the animals that were not her own, growled, hissed, and squawked as they felt their masters' were threatened.

The only one that stayed calm was Gin's Gila monster, Spark, stuck his tongue out, looking lazily at his master, who was waiting for the noise to quiet down. When everyone got control of their animal's Gin stood, walking slowly to Verona, when she was a less than three feet away, she spoke softly, "Verona, I was once happy to call you my daughter when Rosia married Marcus, but now, I am wondering if I should with draw you powers for the time being, to protect my family."

"Old hag!" Verona hissed, backing away, her animal quickly jumping on to her shoulder. "You will do no such thing! Through me, you'd take away my daughter's and past husband's powers."

Gin held strong, "Verona, you under estimate my power, I can take away one's powers, and still have their family keep their own. Besides, your daughter, Rosaline, she received her powers through blood, they were not bestowed upon her, like yours were."

Verona disappeared for a second, suddenly, Cleo felt something cold against her neck, she saw the metal. "Oh shit," she sighed.

Verona held the blade to the young girl's throat and backed away quickly, "She is the last thing I need,"

Gin caught on, "Verona!" She yelled, surprising everyone, Spark grew larger in front of their eyes, "She killed him, in order to stop the death of her mate, you will do no such thing!"  
>Cleo had a scared look on her face, "No!" She screamed, trying to break free, "Let me go! I am not going to do it!" She would've turned intangible, if had any effect.<p>

Danny got up, and was about to attack, but Rosaline held him back, "No, Danny, she'll kill both of you if you try anything."

Danny stared at Cleo, feeling hopeless as fear covered her face. "Ra! Osiris!" She yelled. The dog's appeared, "I'm begging you, do not change!" She cried, the dog's pressed their ears against their head, fear radiated from them. "Verona," she turned toward her aunt, her eyes turned scarlet once again, "You hateful bitch, may you rot in hell if you succeed in this,"

"Hell will be the last of my worried when this is over." They disappeared.

Danny turned to the family, all of them were pale, and all children looked close to tears, "What's going on!" He demanded.

"Verona's doing something no one should ever attempt," Gin said, grimly.

"What!" Danny yelled.

Gin met his blue eyes with her emerald, he knew how dead serious she was in that moment. "She's trying to revive Cleopatra, using Cleo's body."

**Yea, cliffy, cliffy, cliffy! I had to do that. I'm sorry it took me so long to up date, but, I just thought of this idea last night, and even I don't know what's going to happen. But, hopefully, I'll update soon, I got Friday off in honor on Veteran's day. So, hopefully, I'll update then. **

**Also, sorry that this began so slow, like I said, I just thought of this, but, hopefully, I got your attention once again, thanks for reading, and please, REVIEW!**


	10. Story time

**Me: Yea, I'm so happy with the way this is turning out! I'm actually able to come up with ideas!**

**Danny: I'm handling reviews today. Let's go,**

**aslan333: I know, right? Thanks for reviewing. **

**SonOfLucifier: Thank you for some sympathy (Jasmine happens to be a very….indifferent person) Don't worry, you might just get some evil me in a while, but, no promises. Like Jas said, she don't even know what's happening, it's more like the story is writing itself. As for the little 'story' you told us, honestly, we've heard worse from friends. Don't worry about it at all. **

**Me: I think I just realized how crazy my dad really is.**

**Danny: How?**

**Me: While I was writing this, he put his Guns and Roses CD in and November Rain came on, and when the guitar solo came on, he started playing air guitar. *Shakes head* And Cleo thinks her family is insane. Anyway, let's continue!  
><strong> 

Danny stared at Gin in disbelief, than yelled, "No way she can actually do that, right?" He asked, "Can she?"

Rosaline looked at the ground, "Why do you think everyone want her to stay here so badly?" She said, whispering, "We all wanted to bring our greatest relative back, or, did, until we saw what would happen to Cleo when her our grandfather's tried when she was a kid."

"What happened?" Danny demanded.

"I'll show you child," Gin said, touching his forehead. Danny felt a shock of pain, and then felt himself fall.

_**Past/Danny's vision.**_

_Cleo stared at her grandfathers, her big emerald eyes wide in fear. Cleo couldn't be more than five or six at the time, she had short, black hair to her shoulders, and was very small for her age. _

"_Cleo," her grandfather, Michael, lend down to her line of vision. "Don't be afraid, alright? If anything bad happens, we'll stop right away, alright?"_

_She spoke in a tiny, really soft voice, "Grandpa, I don't wanna, it's gonna hurt," She said, tightening her grip on Osiris, who was in her arms. The Great Dane was considerably small, only the size of a small cat now. His brother stood beside Cleo, his silver eyes following her closely. _

_Michael smiled, and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, Cleo, you'll be alright, don't worry about anything. And, just in case, your mommy and daddy are coming to, ok?" _

_Cleo looked at her animals, they stared at her, there seemed to be a form of communication between the three. Michael watched, interested. Cleo was the only one in the family who had two animals and the only one who didn't have to speak aloud to them. She took a deep breath, and said, "um'kay." _

"_Perfect," Michael lifted her up gently, Osiris growled as he was crushed against the twos chest. He forced his tiny head up, and glared at his master, making Cleo giggle. "Bad Osiris, bad." She said, as he licked her face. Ra whimpered, wanting attention. "No, Ra," Cleo said, looking down at the silver haired puppy, "You're still in trouble," He cried slightly. "No," _

_Michael chuckled, Cleo and her two pups were very peculiar, they were like siblings, as it use to be in the old times, when no one had to hide the fact they were half ghosts by nature. Most partners were nowhere near as close as these three. _

_Michael looked at his brother in law, Don, he was setting up the book, and Gin was beside him, a worried look on her face. Michael was upset by the look on his wife's face. Gin was a tall woman, and had snow white hair in her human form, with large, green eyes. Because she was a half ghost, she only looked to be in her late thirties while she was really over fifty. One of the great advantages to be a half ghost, you age gracefully, and live a lot longer than humans do is a nice perk as well._

"_Don," Gin said, trying to get her brother's attention, "I've had a foreboding about this, please, I'm begging on behalf of Cleo, do not proceed with this."_

"_Gin," Michael came over, "what's wrong?"_

_Don waved a hand away, "My sister is simply over reacting to a simple _dream_ she had," he put plenty of emphasis on the word, 'dream'._

_Michael looked at his wife, "What happened in this dream?"_

_Gin looked at her young granddaughter with worry, "I wasn't really sure, but, Cleo might not survive this, she was screaming and begging for it to stop. She was in great pain," Gin looked at her husband, "Please, listen to me."_

_Don sighed, "Gin, it was a simple dream, do not worry about such things." Michael wasn't as easily convinced, one of the powers Gin happened to have was having visions of future events, while, people in family have yet to see about half of what Gin can do, they all understand she carries a great power. When she saw something, it was best to heed it with caution. _

"_Don, I think we should re think this," Michael suggested, putting Cleo on the large black slab of rock they needed for the ceremony. She laughed slightly as Ra attempted to jump next to her, and as Osiris yelped happily each time he failed. _

"_No, we need to at least try this, Michael, don't you understand?" Don asked, "This is the only way to truly understand why she did what she did, we need to find out, and Cleo is our best way of doing this."_

_Michael sighed, "Very well, but, the second I think we need to stop we will, understood?"_

"_Agreed."_

_Marcus came inside, Rosia following closely. "You may start when you wish," Marcus called. Both men nodded, and Michael went to Cleo._

"_Cleo," she looked up from her pets, "We need you and the dogs to change, alright?" Fear filled her green eyes._

"_B-but I Isis is really, really, really strong," She said timidly, "Mommy said that she might hurt me if I try to keep her out for very long," _

_Michael smiled, "Don't worry, my dear, you just need to do it this one time, Ok?" She hesitated, but, nodded, and her eyes and clothes changed. _

"_Ra, Osiris!" She called, and smiled as the dogs appeared beside her. "Can you guys change please?" They whimpered; obviously not keen on the idea. "It's s'ok you guys, Grandpa Michael it'll be alright."_

_They nodded, and turned to sand, suddenly a large tiger appeared. "Ok, Cleo, lay down, quickly." She nodded, and laid on the huge stone, she closed her purple eyes, somewhat scared._

"_Let's start." Don said. They stood on either side of the stone and Don began to read from the book of life _**(A/N I have heard of this in real life, not just the Mummy movies, although, that's what basing most of this on.)**_ He began saying it aloud in Egyptian. Cleo started feeling a pain run through her small body._

"_Ow!" She cried, "Stop!"Isis began growled, and growing. But Don continued, despite Cleo's cries. "Please," she screamed, she felt like her blood was on fire, and burning her insides. "Stop!"  
>"Don!" Gin screamed, "Stop! You're going to kill her!" <em>

_Marcus had to hold his wife back, before she ran forward and got herself hurt, no one could blame her from trying, if your child was screaming in pain in front of you, wouldn't you try and save her?_

_Isis roared, and knocked away both Michael and Don, Gin gasped, and ran to Cleo, barely dodging the beasts attacks. "Cleo! Wake up!" She screamed shaking the girl, trying to snap her out of the trance. Suddenly, Cleo's eyes went from red, to purple in a second. _

_She screamed at Isis snarled at her…_

_**End of vision.**_

Danny shot up, gasping for breath, Gin and Rosaline watched him with concern, "What happened to you husband and brother?" He asked Gin.

A sad look came over her face, "When Isis attacked them, they were killed. This is why we never tried reviving Cleopatra again, it's much too risky to try, Daniel," she looked into his eye, "Cleo is much stronger now, then she was then, she could possible bring down the pyramids if Verona tries to do this, she possibly die,"

Danny stood, and the white band appeared over his waist, he looked at Gin, "Just tell me where I need to go,"

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, things have been kinda crazy on my end here, with other stories and such, this one accidently slipped my mind, sorry! Well, the next chapter will be a lot more eventful, sorry this one wasn't great, either way, please review!**


	11. Horrible timing

**I don't have time to do reviews today, sorry! And sorry about taking so long! Other stories have been taking over a bit, I'll try and up date this as often as possible from now on! Let's start right away!  
><strong> 

Cleo glared at Verona, unable to scream insults due to the gag over her mouth. She struggled wholeheartedly against the black chains holding her in place. It was useless though, she knew that Verona wasn't stupid, and had placed a charm over the chains to keep her from breaking free. She couldn't even phase through them. She hoped Danny would stay away, if Verona broke through the seal Gin placed on Cleo, than everything was hopeless.

Verona lifted up Cleo, and laid her on to the tablet Cleo remembered all too well, she attached the chains to the tablet. "You will probably die during this; I just hope you realize that." Verona said, carelessly. She tightened the chains, making Cleo yelp in pain behind the gag. Verona smirked, "How you, a weak, small little girl, can contain the power to resurrect our beloved queen, I'll never know." She turned, and walked over to the book, "You know, I never did like the family," she said, thumbing through the book as if it were a magazine. "They are a group of cowards, who only want to keep a great power to themselves, it's sad really." She sighed, snapping the book shut, "But, that will all change in about an hour."

Cleo raised a brow, _Why would it take so long? Unless….._She screamed behind the gag in outrage. Verona chuckled, "Finally figured it out, have we? Yes, I am going to use your little mate instead of Isis."

Cleo screamed, curses and threats muffled by the gag. _NO! _She thought, trashing around on the table, not caring as the chains dug into her skin, drawing blood, _Danny will die if she does this! I can't let her! Danny! _She screamed in her thoughts, and hoping by some miracle he'd actually hear her, _Don't come, I can't lose you! _

Suddenly, Verona smacked her across the face, drawing blood with her nails, "Stop it, child. You need your energy,"

Cleo's dark eyes flashed red, and she screamed in pain as Verona dug her nails into her side. "I said, stop."

_Danny,_ She thought, _Please, for once, don't be the hero, and just let me die here…._

_**With Danny…**_

Danny followed Spark, Gin's animal, toward the pyramids. Ra and Osiris close behind. Gin had been forced to stay back, seeing as she couldn't fight in her old age, turns out, the woman was well in her hundreds, but, only looked to be in her fifties. Danny ran a nervous hand through his silver hair, "How much longer?" He asked the Gila monster.

He hissed in annoyance, "Are you going to ask every five minutes?" He asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled, "I'm just worried about Cleo," He whispered.

"And you think we aren't!" Ra yelled. The white Great Dane had always been the more aggressive of the two, "She is our master, and you are only an object that pounds into her every night!" Osiris howled with laughter, rolling on to his back, Danny blushed furiously, he might have just died on the spot if it wasn't for the fact Cleo was in danger. Spark gave Danny an unreadable look, then said, "You are very lucky Gin isn't here, she'd skin you alive after hearing that." The giant lizard stuck his head in the air, his tongue slithering out to taste it. "Verona's mangy feline is close, probably watching for us. Ra, Osiris," Both dogs looked up, alert, "I need you two to find out where Cleo is being kept, once we find that out, Danny will go in, and get her, understood?"

"Why does he have to save her?" Ra growled, his ears pressed against his head. "He isn't-"

"Ra!" Spark snapped, "I am your elder, you will listen to orders, am I clear!"

Ra's silver eyes looked away, and he growled, "Crystal."

"Good, now, Osiris," The black haired dog perked up, "Can you try and use transfer, to locate Cleo?"

"I can't," He shook his massive head, "I've tried several times, she must be in a blocked room, maybe a tomb."

"Huh?" Danny said lost.

"The pharaoh's bodies are locked in a tomb after they die, they are protected by a spell their partner(s) put around it, once the partner puts the seal on the room, they, themselves, die."

"Why would you give up your life?" Danny asked.

"Our partners are like a part of us, without them," Ra explained, "You feel forever incomplete, even if you have two, like Cleo had with me and my brother." Ra said. Danny finally understood Cleo's strong reaction when Tut's snakes had wrapped around the dogs. If she had lost them, she would never feel complete again. That's how he felt at the moment without Cleo, maybe that's how he would feel for the rest of his life if….. "No!" He yelled at himself, "Bad path, Danny, bad!"

The three animals gave him a strange look, Osiris was the first to comment, "He finally snapped, it was only a matter of time with all this stress."

"I haven't lost it, you stupid mutt," Danny growled, Osiris simply chuckled. Suddenly, Spark snarled, and tackled Danny down. "Hey!"

"Shh!" The beast of a lizard said, "If you want to live, you'd best shut your ignorant mouth!" Danny glared at the insult, but, did as told, and stayed silent.

"There's no point in hiding Spark," A deep voice said, it sounded slick, and cold, "I can smell you, those annoying canines, and the halfa."

Spark's tongue shot out, and he pulled off of Danny, giving him a look to stay the hell still! Danny nodded, and buried himself deeper into the sand, getting it in places rather uncomfortable. "Well, well, well, Venus," Spark stepped into the bob cats view, "You senses have never failed you, I see."

"Yes, yes," The cat nodded, licking his paws, then, his scarlet eyes looked at the reptile, "I can smell him," he pointed out, tail swaying gracefully, "His scent is clear, and strong, especially with the wind like this." Venus pointed out.

"I suppose no point in trying to talk sense, is there?" Spark sighed, willing his old body to grow.

Venus chuckled, "No, not at all," The cat grew as well, he pounced first. "You know old man," Venus taunted it, digging his razor sharp fangs into the lizards leather like flesh, "You're a bit slow, even if you weren't old, lizards are just much slower than us felines."

"Oh yeah," Osiris's amused voice made Danny chuckle, "Come on, kitty, let's play!"

The two mammals launched themselves at each other, Spark grabbed Danny by his sleeve, and tossed him away, Danny landed head first into the sand, "If Venus finds you, I doubt you'll live, so, find Ra and stay with him! Osiris and I will take care of this pest." Danny nodded, and ran to find his least favorite animal.

_**In the tomb…..**_

Cleo strained as Verona pulled the chains taunt. She let out a groan of pain as her arms threatened to pull out of their sockets. "Those annoying animals and the boy are almost here, the wait shouldn't be much longer." Cleo felt tears threaten to spill over as she thought about Danny's fate.

"Verona!" A familiar voice yelled, "Let Cleo go!" Said girl looked up, to see her lover running into the room, Ra close behind. She met Danny's eyes, and shook her head madly, pleading for him to understand. Her muffled voice could be heard.

"Oooo!" She yelled, Danny was unable to understand what she was saying, "Ont! Un! UN!" She screamed.

Spark hissed, and waddled forward, "Verona, you can't do this, she'll be killed."

"That's the plan," Verona smirked, "And he's going to help," Danny suddenly felt something hard hit him upside the head, and heard one, familiar voice scream, "DANNY!" Then, he was taken into the darkness.

**Me: I am so sorry to keep updating so late, things are getting crazy right now, and other stories have been taking over, but, I am not giving up on this story! I do, however, plan on leaving you all on a little cliffy. Sorry!**

**Danny: She's evil, isn't she?"**

**Me: Not compared to your girlfriend.**

**Cleo: Hey!**

**Me: Well, please review, and again, I'm sorry!**


	12. Beauty and distruction

**Ok, reply time!**

**SonOfLucifer: Yea, sorry I took so long, my life had been very crazy lately, along with finals this week, its kinda funny, the week I'm my most busy, I actually have time to write. Well, thanks for reviewing.**

**aslen333: Thank you. **

**Me: Let's get started right away!**

**Danny: *mumble*…I still want skittles***

**Cleo: *Facepalm***

Cleo screamed, through the gag, "DANNY!" it was clear, and Verona was shocked she was even able to do that. Venus was behind Danny, he had threw a large rock at his head. Danny hit the ground, like a rag doll. Cleo saw the blood rum from the back of his head, and struggled against the chains. Tears running freely down her face, she suddenly felt the air change. She and Ra froze up.

"Shit," she whispered. "No, Ra! Move!" She screamed.

The dog didn't have to react as Danny suddenly lifted his head up; his eyes were different, red. He chuckled, keeping his face hidden by his bangs. "Did you seriously think that little rock could do much damage?" He asked, his hands tightening into fists. "You can't do shit against me, I hope you know that," His upper body lifted up, and soon the rest of his body was up.

"Shit, shit, shit," Cleo struggled against the chains, trying to break free. "No, no," She shook her head. "Danny, please," She whispered, "Get control, or else none of us are getting out alive."

Verona laughed insanely, "Who do you think you are?" She asked, smirking. "A small, idiot boy can't take on a full fledged, full blooded Egyptian ghost!"

"Yeah, Danny couldn't," Danny chuckled, "But, Dan can." He looked up, his eyes looking insane. Cleo shook her head, "Don't be so sad, Cleo," She looked at her lover, he was smiling at her, "Now, I'm much stronger."  
>She shook her head, "But you aren't my Danny," She whispered, so softly, no one heard her.<p>

Verona was the first to attack, hitting Dann- _No, _Cleo had to stop her thoughts, _That's not Danny anymore. _Danny let a cry of pain as he was thrown against the wall, hurting his already injured head. He snarled, and tackled Verona to the ground. They struggled for control, while Ra ran to his master.

He easily slashed the chains with his claws, and Cleo hit the ground on her feet, and looked toward Danny and Verona, worriedly. "Cleo, forget them," Ra growled, biting at her sleeve, "They'll kill each other, you don't need to get involved."

"Ra, I cant leave Danny here," She said. She made a decision, "Call Osiris, now."

"Cleo," Ra growled, "Stop! You'll get killed!"

"I don't care! Call your brother now!" She ordered. Ra did so, grudgingly. Osiris and Spark, who was injured, appeared before the two, "Osiris, you ready?" She asked, summoning up the last of her energy.

"I am, but," his gold eyes met her own purple ones, "Are you?"  
>"Doesn't matter," she shook her head, pulling her raven hair up, "Danny will die if I don't do anything, and, even though he isn't really Danny at the moment, he's still in there, somewhere, hopefully, he'll break through, and get the hell out of here when the tomb starts to crumble down." She sighed. "Spark," she pulled off the bracelet she was wearing and he took it into his mouth, "Keep that safe, will you? It was Gin's, but, she gave it to me."<p>

"Of course," he nodded, and backed away, "You are doing a noble thing, Cleo," he said, softly, "I hope you know that."

"Nobility has nothing to do with this, Spark,"

"Quite the opposite actually," he said, looking back at her, "It has everything to do with it, you're saving hundreds of lives here, it's unfortunate you might lose your own."

"Yeah, yeah," she shrugged, trying to keep the thought of death out of her mind, "I know, now, get out of here, Gin will want to know what happened."

The Gila monster nodded, and was gone. Cleo looked at her animals, "I wouldn't ask this of you guys if it wasn't going to benefit everyone else in the long run." She said.

"We know," both dogs nodded, "Just remember," Ra said, his anger fading quickly, "We'll be with you, even in the after life." She hugged both her dogs.

"Let's go boys," she whispered, they turned into sand in her arms, making her sigh. She felt her energy being sucked away as the boys turned into Isis. With her, now, red eyes filled with sorrow, she turned her attention to the fight before her. Isis nudged Cleo's side, feeling her masters dismay. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, girl," Cleo whispered, rubbing her giant cats snout. "But, it's for the better. Ok," she turned to the beast, "Take it down."

Isis nodded, and roared loudly. The tomb shook, and both Danny ad Verona stopped, looking at Cleo like she was crazy, she simply put her hand on the beast's shoulder, and smiled sadly at Danny. Mouthing two words that snapped him back into reality. "Good bye."

"NO!" Danny yelled, trying to run forward, but, a piece of the ceiling fell in front of him, Cleo smiled at him again, tears running down her face. "Cleo!" he jumped over her, and grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the exit. He tried to phase through the wall, but found it impossible.

"The seal won't let you," Cleo said, softly. "I need to stay and bring this place down," She told him.

"Why!"He demanded.

"I can't leave Isis in here by herself; the distant will make it impossible for me to keep up the energy. And, I need to make sure that this place is gone. It I don't, Verona will try again and again, or someone like Verona. Once this tomb is gone, she'll never do it again."

Danny stared at her, holding her arms tightly, Cleo knew it would bruise later (if there was a later) but, let him, knowing he was battling his self. "No," he growled, "I'm not letting you, Cleo."  
>"You act as if I had a choice," She sighed. Suddenly, Danny was thrown outside, landing head first in the dry sand.<p>

"Cleo!" He yelled, trying to run back, but, a strong hand stopped him. He turned and saw Donnie, Cleo's uncle, holding his shoulder, shaking his head. He saw a large piece of ruble block the only exit way to the tomb. He struggled against Donnie, but the man held his strong grip.

The last of the shaking stopped, and Donnie released the teen, and he vaulted forward, "Cleo!"he cried. But, it was too late, the tomb was completely destroyed.

"Danny," Rosaline and Night were beside him, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel." Danny fell on to his knees, his head down. "Danny," Night stopped the girl, and shook his head, leading his partner away.

Danny couldn't get his head around the thought of her being gone. _No, _he thought, _no, no, no, no, no, _He repeated in his head. Tears ran freely down his pale face. _Cleo…._

Suddenly, some sand moved around, and his head snapped up. Ra's huge, white head appeared in from the sand. Danny's head cocked to the side. Ra shook his head, and there was a muffled whimpering. Ra moved, and his body came out. Osiris's head was next, followed by the dogs body.

"Wait," Danny said, slowly. "Shit! Cleo!" He ran forward, and the dogs looked at him, "Is she alive!" He yelled, frantic.

Osiris cocked his head to the side, giving Danny a lost look, "If she wasn't, do you think you'd see us?" Danny ignored the annoying dog, and began digging in the sand. He found her, finally. He pulled as gently as he could out of the ruble, and sighed in relief as he saw she was breathing, but, only barely.

"How did she survive?" Danny asked, lifted her into his lap.

"Isis," Ra said, as if it was obvious, "She protected Cleo from as much as the tomb as she could. Unfortunately," he looked at his beaten partner, "It wasn't enough."  
>Cleo was cuts, ranging from large too small. A small bit of blood was running from her mouth, probably from eternal bleeding. Her breaths were hard, and labored, making Danny think something was wrong with her lungs, possibly, a rip had cracked and hit one. Danny held her close, trying to stop the flow of tears. <em>This is all my fault.<em> He thought, looking down at Cleo.

Ra and Osiris, who were staring at the scene before them, suddenly felt a strange force. Ra growled, while Osiris moved in front of Danny and Cleo. Danny looked up, distracted by the dogs sudden movements, "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Someone powerful is coming." Osiris said, completely serious, making Danny pale (even more if possible).

There was a bright flash, and both dogs growled loudly, Danny closed his eyes, not wanting to be blinded. When the light subsided, he looked up, and saw a woman. She was probably a ghost; she had short, black hair to just above her shoulders. She was obviously Egyptian, Danny could tell after spending the last couple days surrounded by the people native to the land. Her purple eyes stared at the couple with sorrow, and regret. She had on a short, knee length shirt, and a and brown, matching tank top. She had a gold head band around her head, with a large amethyst in the center right in above her eyes.

Ra and Osiris were shocked, in awe. Danny knew exactly who it was, and stared at the woman with annoyance, and distrust.

Before them stood, the once great queen of Egypt herself, Cleopatra.

**Cliffy, cliffy. Sorry this chapter, in my opinion, it horrible, writers block is a bitch. But, don't worry, the next chapter will be ten times better. I promise. Please, review if you will be so kind! Well, later!  
><strong> 


	13. New life

**Reply time! Yea!**

**SonOfLucifer: I know, and I love being evil! It's just me. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Aslan333: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Let's get started right away. **

Danny glared at the ghost before him. The woman stared down at him, then, when Cleo took an especially ragged breath; both their gazes were drawn to her. She opened her emerald eyes, and she smiled weakly at Danny, then, she coughed, covering her mouth with her slim hand. Danny felt pain in his chest as he saw the blood run between her fingers. He tightened his arms around her.

"Why did you have to go, and get yourself killed?" He asked, ignoring Cleopatra, who was trying to see the young girl in his arms.

Cleo smiled again, "I had too," she said, "You, and everyone else here in Egypt would've died had I not." She coughed again, and looked to Cleopatra. "So, I was right, that was your tomb after all."

The queen smiled sadly at her, "Yes, I always knew you had that suspicion, you are much smarter than people give you credit for." She walked forward, and kneeled in front of Danny, looking at her great-great- descendent, she placed her hand on Cleo's forehead, and she flinched. Danny tightened his arms around her again. "Please, do not fear me, I do not want to hurt her, I only want to talk,"

"Then talk," Danny growled.

She sighed, and looked away, "I can save Cleo," Danny was instantly alert, "But, it won't come without a price, a very dramatic one at that."

"What is it?" Ra asked, a bit more cautious then both Osiris and Danny.

"She'll have to take my powers, while she won't be able to use most of them," She explained, "She'll have to watch her anger much more then she use too, not only could she hurt herself, but, anyone who happens to be in the cross fire. Also," she looked Cleo straight in the eye, and said, "More and more people will be after you, Cleo, know that now, they will know what you will be capable of, and come after you more fiercely than ever before." She asked, only Cleo, "What do you say?"

Cleo looked at Danny, her large eyes full of questions, "What do you think?" She asked, softly.

"I want you to stay alive," he said, honestly, "But, if you don't think you could handle everything, I'll let you make the final call." Even though what he was saying was honest, he was silently praying that she'd take the deal, he couldn't lose her. Not like this.

She chewed her spilt lip, not really noticing the pain. She looked to her partners, "What do you guys think?"

Ra answered first, "Do what you think is right, not what you think someone else wants," he glanced at Danny.

Osiris agreed, "I have to say the same, do what you think right, don't let other's influence your decision, this is your life, Cleo,"

"But so many people will be affected by this," she said, "Including you both."  
>"I'll stand by what I said." Both dogs said, calmly.<p>

Cleo took a deep breath, and looked to the queen, "Alright, I'll take my chances. Do it," She nodded. Danny felt joy raise in his chest.

"As you wish, but, you ever need any help, simply come here, and call me," Cleo nodded, and her ancestor bent down, and did something totally unexpected, she kissed her. Danny was a bit shocked, but, it faded as Cleopatra began to, and Cleo's body healed. He smiled hugely.

Cleo's perfect body was lying in his arms, but, she was knocked out. Ra came over, and sniffed her, "Her scent has changed," He pointed out.  
>Osiris followed his brother's actions, and nodded, "Yeah, he smells like her now."<p>

"Who her?"Danny asked.

"Who else?"Ra asked, "Cleopatra didn't tell us everything about what she was planning to do," he growled, "She may have been a great leader, but, she was a tricky one, still is."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"When Cleopatra healed Cleo, she became a small part of her," Osiris explained, "While Cleo will always be herself, she'll have that small part of her, that will try and control her, that part, is Cleopatra. She wanted a body, she got what she wanted."  
>"Do you think she'll be able to change Cleo?" Danny asked, concerned.<p>

"No, our master is too headstrong, and," Ra added, "She has the three of us, if Cleopatra does try anything, me and Osiris will fight against her, and you could always_…..persuade _her in the way only you can do." Danny blushed again. "But, we'll deal with that when we come to it, for now, let's just go home, we're all about to pass out."

**Ok, I know this is extremely short, and I have to apologize for that, but, this chapter has a lot in it really. And yes, Cleopatra will make reappearance, but not the way you're probably all thinking. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


	14. PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


End file.
